How many lovers?
by MCinephile
Summary: Sharon gets jealous. Andy gets jealous and he makes her says things he doesn't really wants to hear. ONE SHOT (except if you have some ideas...)


Hello! This is my very first Major Crimes fanfiction and I really wanted to share it with you! I'm French so I apologize for any mistakes because nobody read it after me... I'm a big fan of this show and I hope I will have the time to write other stories on it! So please, tell me what you think!

The prompt was written by my friend Momo during our Spanish class (because we were getting bored), anyway it was: Person A and B are on an unofficial-date when one of B's ex shows up. What happens next?

...

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked, watching Sharon a moment before turning his head back to the road.

"No, nothing's wrong." But Andy could tell that she was angry, or at least upset. Her tone was calm, as usual, but her body language told otherwise. She had legs crossed and her arms too. Her usually pretty full lips were now in a thin and dangerous line. He would prefer her welling at him, calling his names, but she was Sharon Raydor...

"Fine."

"Yeah, fine." Sharon had decided to let go, to not be angry with him, but at her answer Andy had grinned. He knew that she was furious, that made him confident, which only made her angrier.

"Stop grinning, Andrew Flynn." Andy turned his head surprised, she never called him that.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why something should be wrong? You're enjoying an evening with your 'new old girlfriend and that's so cute', so why anything should be wrong?" Andy stopped at a red light and turned to her, his eyes wide opened.

"What? Is this about what Pamela said?"

Sharon huffed and Andy had to contain a laugh. Was she jealous? No, Sharon could not be jealous, she was not that kind of woman... Was she?

"Pamela! I can't even believe that you had dated a woman named Pamela!" She ran a hand in hair.

"Well, we didn't even date exactly... We just... We were..." Andy started felling bad. How was he supposed to tell the woman he was falling in love with, that before her, his goal was not to date, just to, well, fuck.

Sharon turned her head to him, clearly enjoying seeing him like that.

"Yes?" She asked smiling. But suddenly Andy turned to her in his seat, his boyish grin back on his face.

"Why Sharon? Is it bothering you? Are you jealous?"

"I... What! No! I'm not!" Sharon hadn't even realize that they were now in front of her building, Andy's arm behind her head rest, his body turned to her. Sharon refused to look at him, she kept her eyes stuck on the road in front of her, until she turned to him and he pulled back, surprised by her movement.

"You know Andy, you dated too many women for me to be jealous of all of them."

"Sharon, I..."

"And no, I'm not jealous because I dated men too." Sharon had to contain her laughter at Andy's face.

"So, Rusty is not here tonight. Do you want a tea or a coffee?" She asked opening her door. Andy was stuck and started moving quickly when he realized she was not in the car anymore.

"Sharon, wait!" She stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You dated men?" Andy asked with a disgusted face. Sharon raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be so chocked, that's insulting!"

Sharon started walking again and only stopped again when she was in front of the elevator. She could feel that Andy was disturbed next to her and used all her self-control to not smile. When they walked in and the doors were finally closed, Andy spoke.

"So, did you dated a lot?" He tried to sound calm and casual, but Sharon knew better.

"Well, I don't know for sure... How many women have you dated since your divorce?" She asked stepping out of the elevator. She turned her head and give him a look, daring him to answer. When he looked at the floor she smiled and reached for her keys in her purse, opening the door. Andy closed it behind him and took off his coat.

"I dated far less than what you think..."

Sharon laughed quietly. "Really? Because you know I read your file and I know everything about the womanizer Lieutenant Andrew Flynn! You dated strangers, colleagues and even suspects!" Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I changed, and you know that too. But I think it's kinda cute..." Andry grinned and Sharon rewarded him with her best famous Darth Look.

"What is cute?"

"You, jealous."

Sharon crossed her arms and took a step toward him. It was now or never. Andy now knew that she liked him, maybe a little more than a friend, but she wanted to know if Andy felt the same, or if he was only teasing.

"Andy? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like me." Sharon smiled and walked to him.

"Yeah, and you like me too, right? We're friends. No reason to be jealous... You wouldn't be jealous of my old dates, would you? You wouldn't be jealous if you knew that I had dated one, two or twenty men. That I had made love with them, or just had wild sex. You wouldn't be jealous knowing that I had been naked with them, that they had me all night long wide awake in their arms, whispering in my ear, me moaning quietly or loudly, with my body sweating against th..."

"AH! OKAY! OKAY! I got it Sharon, thank you!" Andy shouted, his hands covering his ears. Sharon raised her eyebrows and laughed taking a step even closer to him.

"What's wrong Andy?"

"You're right, okay? I... I don't want to know what you've done, okay?"

"But why?" Sharon asked looking at him. Andy came even closer to her so they were only a inch apart now. Slowly, so she could pull away, he put his hands on her cheeks, his fingers in her hair, and came closer to her face.

"Because I don't want to know about what you did with your past lovers. I just want to know what will happen with your next one." He smiled down at her. Her hands came around his wrists, stroking the smooth skin there.

"Oh, and who is he?" Andy grinned and bent his head, their lips touching but not kissing.

"Me. If you let me. So Sharon, will you?" She smiled and finally kissed him.

No matter how many lovers they both had in the past, no one would never compete, because when Sharon pulled back from the kiss and looked at Andy, she saw in his eyes exactly what she felt: love.


End file.
